kiss me
by Natgie Dragneel
Summary: ¿ Qué significa kiss me ?¿ Alguien lo sabe? ... Lucy lo sabe , erza lo sabe toda, la escuela lo sabe ... ¿ natsu lo sabe ? ... Entren y descubran lo ..¿ Sera verdad que natsu es tan idiota como pensamos ?


En una calmada ciudad llamada magnolia , en la mas famosa escuela donde asisten los alumnos mas revoltosos y destructivos de dicha ciudad se encontraba un grupo de amigos creando un gran alboroto por unos _¿ calzoncillos ? ¿ un pastel de fresas con crema ? ¿ una cantimplora con "agua" ?_ Según kana , _¿ libros extraviados ?_ Una juvia tirada en el suelo sonrojada hasta el cuello con humo saliendo le por las orejas y con un derrame nasal al ver a **gray fullbuster** como vino al mundo ; desnuno . Efectivamente esta escuela es la más escandalosa y mas destructiva de toda fiore llamada Fairy Tail .

— sueltame gajeel , tengo que darle su lección a ese exhibicionista - grito furioso un pelirosa , tratando de zafarse inútilmente .

— callate salmander ... Si erza se entera que arruinaron su amado pastel de fresas , estarán en serios problemas .

— cabeza de metal tiene razón elamitas , tenemos que ocultar la evidencia antes de que venga erza - un escalofrío se coló por su columna vertebral - sus palizas son brutales erza es un animal - en un lugar nonmuy lejano de la escuela se escucho un _' achu '_ muy kawaii de cierta pelirroja

El redfox gruño ante el apodo de gray - ¿ a quien demonios le dices cabeza de metal idiota ?

— ¿ pues a a quien mas ? - pregunto burlón el peliazulado - ¿ tu ves a otro cabeza de metal ? .

— ahora si estas muerto , exibicionista - dijo antes de lanzarse sobre el y darle golpes a diestras y siniestras .

– ¡ GAJEEL , BAKA ! - grito una pequeña peliazul - ¿ Qué le as hecho a mis libros ?

— Gray-sama , juvia quiere tener una cita con usted - canturreo la loxar - juvia también tiene su ropa gray-sama ...

—¿¡ Cuando Paso !? ...- se sobresaltó el chico al verse desnudo , juvia se había asercado para entregarle la ropa sonrojada.

— Enana , No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces , tengo que ...- La gran figura del chico de ojos carmesí , se vio derribada por una enciclopedia de mil hojas , dejándolo en O.K con los ojos en espiral y un creciente chichón .

— eso te pasa por decirme enana , - murmuro sombría - cuando recuperes la conciencia te are tragar ... [[ Escena Sensurada Por El Bien Del Lector ]]

El pelirosa aburrido de los murmullos de levy y los constantes ' _Gray-sama '_ De juvia , Se dispuso a irse hasta que recordó a su rubia amiga , la buscó por todo el salón con la mirada pero no la encontró , a si que se acercó a la única chica con mas razonamiento por el momento del lugar.

— Oí , mira no as visto a luce - pregunto natsu .

— ARA , ARA natsu la vi saliendo con varios libros haCE rato , de seguro se fue afuera a estudiar ..

— gracias mira , nos vemos luego ..

Natsu corrió varios pasillos , bajo tres pisos por las escaleras hasta encontrar el patio donde efectivamente encontró una rubia cabellera y como había dicho mira se encontraba estudiando , una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por un infantil rostro dándole un toque peligroso y atractivo a la ves .

— Oí , luce - saludo el chico con falsa inocencia .

Un ' kyaaaaaa ' fue lo que salio de los labios rosa de la chica sobresaltada , antes de recibir un _"lucy kick "_ por parte de ella y al momento de hacerlo sin querer alzando lo suficiente su falda , dejando ver unas bragas de color rosa con conejitos , siendo vistos por un pelirosa sacándole un derrame nasal .

— Natsu baka no me vyelvas a asustar así - le reprendió la chica sin enterarse de que le enceño sus bragas a natsu , el cual seguía con el fuerte derrame nasal - N..Natsu .. ¿ Te duele mucho ? - pregunto preocupada .

— No te preocupes luce , solo es un poco se sangre - dijo restándole importancia - ¿ estas estudiando ?

— No estoy estudiando , solo que levy-chan me recomendó este libro , dijo que es muy bueno y por eso lo estoy leyendo ... La verdad es que la trama es muy genial - le explico

Natsu aun perdido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando lucy le vio fijamente al no escuchar ningún comentario de el . _¿ preguntarle ? Mmmm sip , después de todo que puedo perder luce es luce una chica rara .._ Pensó el pelirosado decidido .

— luce ... ¿ tu sabes inglés ? - pregunto el chico .

— claro que si natsu , ¿ porque ? ..

— luce me puedes decir que significa _Kiss me_ ..

— Bésame - contesto automáticamente sin entender el verdadero significado de la palabra , hasta que sintió un ligero peso contra ella y unos cálidos y suaves labios sobre los de ella , abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a natsu besándola sin una pizca de vergüenza , en una acción para separar al pelirosa de ella sus pequeñas manos llegaron al fornido pecho de natsu dándole pequeños empujones , poco a poco dejo de forcejear y se rindió a las suaves caricias de natsu así correspondiéndole con un gran sonrojo en su cara ,guió su mano derecha hacia la nuca del dragneel y apoyarla alli mientras que con la otra sujetaba fragilmente la mejilla de el acariciándole el polmulo con el pulgar , natsu al sentirse correspondido le dio mas seguridad y profundizó el beso , su boca era suave y de sabor a fresa , sus manos viajaron por la cintura de ella acercándola mas a él como si fuera a desvanecer se en el aire ,lucy abrio un poco la boca e inclino un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha para así darle acceso a la traviesa lengua de natsu la cual estaba tibia y con sabor a menta lo cual la extremesio un poco , con su poca experiencia dando besos intento seguir el ritmo de la apasionada y posesiva lengua del chico , sintió una extraña pero deliciosa corriente eléctrica cuando su lengua se encontró con la de natsu , dando así una pequeña guerra de quien toma el control del beso , tan concentrados estaban en su pequeña pelea que no notaron cuando les hizo falta el aire , lo que los llevó a separarse de a poco con los ojos aun cerrados , el chico fue el primero en abrir sus ojos color jade miro como el rostro de su amiga estaba tan rojo como el cabello de erza .

— luce ...

La heartfila entre abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz un poco ronca de su mejor amigo y lo vio directamente a los ojos - natsu ... Yo ... Etto ..

— luce .. Yo .. Sabes .. Tú .. Me ...

 _ **...NATSU**_ _ **DRAGNEEL...**_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda al hijo de igneel al escuchar su nombre con voz de ultratumba de una furiosa pelirroja que caminaba directamente hacia el pelirosa terminando de romper el momento de romanticismo .

— date por muerto natsu - dijo erza furiosa . la pelirroja golpeo a natsu con un bate de béisbol por todos lados creando así la típica nuvecita de humo donde solo salen las manos y los pies . todo esto siendo visto por una rubia a la cual le caían varias gotas de sudor tipo anime por la cabeza ..

— natsu ... Sabia lo que significaba kiss me .. Pobre Nadie puede con erza ..-

—Precidenta erza ... Precidenta Erza .. Aquí están las lis...- un peliazul quedo en silencio al ver la masacre de natsu ... Erza al notar que jellal Fernández estaba detrás de ella quedo congelada y con el bate de béisbol en sus manos y con su varita sonrojada

 _— nota metal , no acercarse al pastel de fresas con crema de erza , y si de un accidente se tratase acercarse a jellal Fernández lo antes posible para evitar una masacre -_ pensó el dragneel antes de caer inconsciente ... Al igual que gray y gajeel al pasar por la furia de la scarlet ...

 **[[ FIN ]]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

._

 **¿ Qué les pareció esta pequeña historia ?**

 **Soy nueva aqui en fanfiction y me gustaria saber si como escribo no esta tan mal , diganme si les gustos en reviews , ya saben para así hacer mas minis-historias ^_^ .**

 **Hasta la próxima se despide angela922**


End file.
